Glass Heart
by xobriannaxo
Summary: Gabriella Montez was used to things changing.The last change had been one that had ruined her life.When she comes home she meets Troy Bolton.He shows her that not every change is a bad one.Troy makes it his mission to help her whether she likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Summary-I am still working out the details but this is what I have so far. Gabriella is a girl who has been through so much; it has left her as fragile as glass. When she comes home, after spending the last few years trying to get over her twin sister's death, she is sad to realize that memories haven't faded as much as she thought. She is determined to stick it through though. She wants to learn to live in the world she once shared with her sister. Enter Troy, a guy who deals with everything as if it is a drag race. He thinks the reckless and fast way is the best. When he meets Gabriella, he is surprised by how delicate one person can truly be and devotes himself to helping her whether she likes it or not! What he didn't plan on…was falling for her. Still some things that need to be worked out but that is basically it.**

**Chapter 1**

"Gabriella would you stop, please!" Gina Montez snapped at her daughter. Gabriella stopped her legs, trying to contain her anxiousness. Gavin started to laugh as he watched Gabriella's hands start to shake instead, earning him a glare from Gabriella.

"I don't know why you are going so nuts Gabriella," Simon Montez said as he drove down the familiar streets of Albuquerque, New Mexico.

"I'm fine," she lied as she tried to concentrate on not throwing up. She wasn't fine. That was the furthest thing from the truth. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her life, which said a lot. She was going home. She was finally back in the place where she had spent most of her childhood. Her parents had just picked her up at the airport and now, she was on her way back to the house she had missed for the last four years. She was going to get to finish her high school experience at home; something she never thought was possible. She hadn't been home since she was thirteen. For reasons that at the moment, she didn't even want to think about. It didn't matter now, she was home.

"Ella's shaking," Gavin shouted. Gavin was nine and probably the most insightful nine year old but also most annoying.

"Gabriella, are you sure you are okay?" Gina asked, turning to look at her daughter.

"Yes mom, I am," she said, quickly. Gabriella reached up and pulled the elastic out of her hair. She ran her hands through her long dark brown curls and pulled them back up into the elastic. She looked over at Gavin to see his dark brown eyes, identical to her own, studying her carefully as if waiting for her to, at any moment, explode.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing," he muttered, looking away. She was used to the looks. She had gotten used to them over the past four years. Every since her twin had died, looks like those were something of familiarity to the seventeen year old. She had been one of the reasons she couldn't stay in her own house. She had been the reason why she couldn't hang out with her own friends. She had been the reason she couldn't look in a mirror almost a year after. She had been the reason she fell apart.

"Here we are," her mother said and Gabriella turned to look at the large house. She could see the balcony that was connected to her room and felt a wistful feeling bloom inside her. She got out of the car and looked up at the house. Her dad was already getting her suitcases from the trunk and her mother was watching her expectantly.

"You ready to go in?" Gina asked her daughter softly. Gabriella nodded her head and walked slowly up the walkway. Her hands were shaking again but she held them in front of her, trying to stop them. She didn't want her mother to see how strongly she was reacting. Her mother opened the front door and walked in. Gavin walked in too and instead of going right upstairs to his room, as he might have done on a normal day, he watched as his sister stood outside the doorway, biting her lip apprehensively.

"It's okay El, go in," Simon whispered behind her. She tried to smile as she walked over the threshold, slowly. She heard her mother breath a sigh of relief when she walked in. She looked around and noticed that the photographs of her family that once hung on the walls where gone. She knew they were trying to make it easier and was thankful. Her dad walked around her carefully and walked up the stairs with two of her suitcases. She watched and looked at her mother, who immediately smiled.

"Come on," Gina said. Gina walked up the stairs and Gabriella followed her. She felt as if she was walking up to her doom. As soon as she entered that room, everything she had done these past three years would be useless. Her mother walked in the room with ease while Gabriella stopped just outside. She felt as if the air around her was being sucked away. She wrapped her arms around her small frame and stood there. This was the room she had spent her life in. It was also the room she had shared with her twin.

"El, come on," her mother said. Gina reached out and took Gabriella's arms from around her. She pulled her slowly in the room. Gabriella was surprised by this sudden contact and yanked her arms from her mother. She saw pain flash through her mother's eyes and felt bad.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay," Gina assured her. Gabriella looked around the room and saw that it was much different. There was only one bed in the room. The walls were painted a light yellow and matched the spread on the bed. There was a desk in one corner with a brand new laptop sitting on top of it. The balcony doors were wide open, letting in the cool air. Gina and Simon watched their daughter closely, waiting for a sign. She looked at them and managed to smile slightly. Simon sighed with relief and left to go get her other suitcases.

"How you feeling," Gina asked Gabriella, who sat down on the bed softly.

"Fine," she answered softly.

"Well, I am going to go down stairs right now but if you need anything just come and get me or dad, okay?" Gina said.

"Yep," Gabriella answered.

"Okay," Gina said. Gina looked hesitant to leave the room but Gabriella smiled at her.

"You can go, I'll be fine. I am just going to unpack," Gabriella told her. Gina nodded her head as Simon and Gavin brought the rest of the suitcases in the room. They all left her alone, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm fine," she whispered. She didn't move from her spot on the bed though. She looked around the room and noticed the radical change. Everything was different. The once pink walls were yellow. The dark walnut colored furniture was gone, replaced by white furniture. Everything was different…including her. Anyone who looked at her would see how fragile she still was. She wasn't the same fun, carefree girl she used to be. She seemed to be made of glass…so breakable, even to herself. She wasn't herself. Just as this room had changed to accommodate the change in her life, she had. Her sister would have laughed. She would have told her this would do nothing to change what had happened. She would tell her that punishing herself was stupid and useless. But Isabella wasn't here…that was the problem.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He was reckless. He knew that. His mom knew that. His sister knew that. His teachers knew that. His friends knew that. Everyone knew that. Troy Bolton was reckless.

"Troy, damn it, cut it out," Chad yelled as Troy sped down a road, recklessly of course.

"Sorry," Troy said as he slowed down.

"One of these days you are going to get me killed then I will have to hurt you," Chad said.

"How are you going to hurt me if you are dead?" Troy asked Chad.

"Just shut up," Chad said.

"I'm just wondering how you expect to hurt me when you are going to be dead," Troy said.

"I really don't like you," Chad exclaimed.

"Okay then, get out of my car," Troy said, laughing. Chad rolled his eyes. Troy and Chad had been best friends since Troy moved to Albuquerque, sophomore year. They were both members of the East High Varsity basketball team but that was where the similarities ended. Chad was a fun guy while Troy was more intense but at the same time, didn't seem to care. Troy was the type of the guy who did something and didn't care what anyone thought. This might have been the reason he was so popular or maybe it was his skills on the court. It might have been his good looks that left girls in a panic. Whatever it was, Troy was one of the most popular guys in school. It was probably a good thing he could care less, because otherwise, he might have been cockier than he already was.

"Get out," Troy said as he drove up to Chad's house. Chad opened the door and got out.

"See you at school," Chad said and Troy nodded his head. Chad walked up to his house and Troy sped away. He knew he shouldn't drive this fast but he liked it. Troy liked to do things fast and recklessly. It worked when everything else failed; getting it over the fast way was the best way in his eyes. He drove up to his house, sliding in the drive way too fast. He crashed his foot down on the brake just in time. He grinned as he shut the car off and got out. As he walked up his walkway, he looked at the house next door. There was a light on in the bedroom that had been dark up until a few weeks ago. He was surprised to see a girl standing on the balcony. He stopped and stared at her, frowning. Even from here, he could see sadness on her face. It bothered him for some reason he was unsure of. He stared at her and after a few moments, she looked in his direction. Due to the darkness all around them he was unsure of whether she was staring back at him but he remained almost frozen to that spot. After a few moments, the girl stood up straight and walked into the room closing the doors behind her

"Night," he said, amused with himself. Staring at random girls he didn't know and possibly freaking them out.

"Not to bad a finish to the day," Troy muttered to himself.

**(Hope you liked it!! Next chapter Gabriella goes to school which will be very hard for her. She will see all her old friends who of course knew her sister but also meet Troy. Please review and tell me what you think!!)**


	2. Meeting Troy

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 2**

She was freaking out. That was the truth of the matter. She was going to school. East High, a place she and her sister had talked about going to since they could think about high school. Luckily, her sister had never set foot in the actual school. That would have made it harder, unfortunately, their friends would be there. Taylor would be there. Sharpay would be there. Kelsi would be there. Chad would be there. Jason would be there. Zeke would be there. Martha would be there. Ryan would be there.

"They are all going to be there," Gabriella whispered, petrified. Gina looked at her daughter, concerned.

"El, are you okay," Gina asked Gabriella. They were in their car, parked in front of East High.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. She had to do this. She had to prove she could make it through one day without having a total shut down or a panic attack. She had even managed to look in the mirror today. That was something she had difficulty with since her sister's death. Every time she looked in the mirror, her sister's face was there, even if in reality, it was her own. The first year she couldn't look in a mirror and after a while, she was better at it. At least now she didn't punch it. Although, she couldn't help the strong feeling of wanting to punch it that overtook her whenever she looked in one. She had devoted herself to not acting on it the past three years.

When she was twelve, her sister had died but when she was thirteen she had left her home to live with her uncle in California. The house she had grown up in had held too many memories for her. She had needed time away from everything and everyone who reminded her of her sister. Over the past three years away, she had come a long way but apparently, it wasn't enough.

"If you want to wait, we can try again tomorrow Ella, its okay," Gina said.

"No, I can do this," Gabriella said, opening the door. She stepped out of the car and shut the door firmly behind her. She turned and leaned in.

"See you after school," Gina said.

"Yep," Gabriella agreed.

"I love you Gabriella," Gina told her.

"Love you too Mom," Gabriella said. She turned and walked solemnly toward the school, her heart pounding louder with every step.

**- - - **

"All I remember is like pink jelly," Troy said to Chad and Taylor. They were both standing at his locker, listening as he talked about a strange dream he had the night before.

"Dude, that's weird," Chad commented.

"Pink jelly?" Taylor said.

"Yeah like, I don't think they even have pink jelly," Troy answered.

"Well, we could make pink jelly. Imagine pink jelly, the jelly that makes you dream," Chad said.

"You have issues," Troy told Chad.

"Yeah and I am the only one in the world who does?" he asked.

"Gabriella," Taylor whispered, her face draining of all color.

"Well, that's one person with some issues, even though I love the girl," Chad remarked.

"No, she's here," Taylor said, grabbing his arm.

"What?" he said. Chad and Troy looked in the direction that Taylor was. Troy looked around despite the fact that he had no idea who they were talking about.

"Look, you see! Tell me I am not seeing things," Taylor whispered as she pointed to a petite girl with tanned olive skin and long brown curls. She was standing in front of an open empty locker.

"I would say you are seeing stuff but then I would be crazy, too," Chad muttered.

"Who's Gabriella?" Troy asked, annoyed.

"Her family lives next door to yours. She's in our grade. She used to be one of our best friends," Taylor told him as she starred at the girl.

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"Her twin sister Isabella died when we were twelve. It was really hard for her. They were best friends. They did everything together. When she died, it was like a part of Gabriella died, too. She couldn't look in the mirror for god's sakes. She started having panic attacks and anxiety attacks. It was really scary. It freaked us all out bad. She left about a year later to live with her uncle in California. She couldn't take it being around the places and people here, it reminded her too much of Isabella. We all thought she would never come back," Taylor explained.

"I see," he said, staring at her. She was beautiful that was for sure but had lots of emotional baggage obviously.

"Should we go say hi," Chad asked, uncertainly.

"Yes," Taylor said. She walked slowly over to Gabriella and Troy and Chad followed.

"Gabriella?" Taylor said as soon as they were in hearing distance. Troy could see Gabriella's small frame tense up. She looked at them, her face guarded but her dark brown eyes showed how determined she was to look.

"Hello Taylor," she said, almost painfully.

"Oh and I am invisible," Chad joked.

A small smile grew on the girl's face.

"Hi Chad," Gabriella said.

"We can't believe you are really home," Taylor said, stepping closer. Gabriella closed her locker and turned to look at them fully.

"Well, I wanted to finish high school here," she told them.

"Well, I, for one, am glad you are back, I missed my girl," Chad said, with a grin.

"Your girl," Taylor said, with a look.

"Well, my other girl," Chad said, earning a wider smile from Gabriella.

"GABRIELLA!" a voice shrieked. Suddenly, a small body ran past Troy and threw itself on a shocked and startled Gabriella.

"Sharpay, be careful!" Zeke said as he and Ryan came over to them. Sharpay let go of the startled Gabriella, who was edging away from her.

"Sorry, I was just so happy to see you," Sharpay said.

"It's okay," Gabriella told her, even though her face was red and she looked alarmed.

"Hey Gabriella," Ryan said, cheerfully.

"How are you?" Zeke asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, quickly. Troy could tell she was lying though. She looked as if she was going to combust. She was slowly putting space between her and the still too close, Sharpay. Sharpay seemed to notice this and backed away.

"I know you," Troy said, suddenly. Gabriella looked at him confused.

"You were on your balcony a couple nights ago, right?" he asked.

"Umm...yeah," she answered.

"I don't know if you saw me but I live next door and I was staring at you for a while. You went inside though," Troy admitted. They all looked at him strange then and he shrugged.

"What?" he asked.

"Why were you staring at her?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. I was just wondering who she was. But now I know, so next time I choose to stare at her, I can say 'oh that's Gabriella'," Troy said.

"This is Troy. He's a weirdo," Ryan explained and Gabriella smiled lightly.

"I'm not a weirdo," Troy told her.

"That's what they all say," Zeke pointed out.

"So, where is your schedule? I hope we have some classes together!" Sharpay said. Gabriella handed her schedule to Sharpay, who scanned it quickly.

"Hmm...well you have homeroom with the all of us, physics with Taylor and Martha, calculus with Taylor, Martha, Zeke and me, lunch with all of us, hmm and English with Troy," Sharpay said.

"Lucky me," Troy said, grinning. Gabriella looked at him slightly surprised. He grinned at her and she looked away, quickly. He frowned and Chad rolled his eyes.

"She's not your type," Chad whispered so only Troy could hear.

"Who said I was looking?" Troy murmured.

"Trust me, I can tell and trust me when I say she isn't your type," Chad muttered.

"You never know with girls like her," Troy retorted as they walked behind everyone else.

"Girls like her?"

"Girls wrapped in mystery," Troy said.

"What are you talking about?" Chad said.

"Girls like her are hard to read. You never know what they are thinking," Troy explained.

"She's Gabriella. She is a sweet, fun, nice girl," Chad told him.

"That was Gabriella three years ago, I have a feeling she has changed Chad," Troy pointed out as they arrived at their homeroom.

"I liked that Gabriella, well the one before, you know," Chad muttered.

"You know what they say, change is good, maybe she's over it," Troy told him. They watched as she sat down. Sharpay pulled out her hand mirror and Gabriella cringed at the sight of it.

"Or maybe things are exactly the same," Chad muttered, anxiously.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! It was mainly them meeting and her getting back to school. Things will pick up soon though. Please review!!)**


	3. No Space

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella had already managed to offend her friends and she had only seen them for a week. Taylor had asked her if she wanted to come over that Saturday but she had declined. She had meant to do it politely but it had still hurt Taylor's feelings, she knew that. She just couldn't go over there though…not yet. That was how she found herself lying in her bed Saturday night. Meanwhile, Troy was on her lawn, to be precise he was standing in front of her balcony. He had just gotten home from Taylor's house, in record time, and was bored. He was also feeling daring. The climb up her balcony was a lot easier then he anticipated. He was standing on it grinning within minutes. He looked through the door to see her lying in her bed. He walked into the room quietly and looked around. It was a pretty room. He lay down next to her and she looked up startled.

"Hey!" he said.

"What are you doing in here?!" she exclaimed.

"Just popped by to say hi," he told her, with a grin.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"Balcony. You should really lock that door or at least close it. You never what kind of creep is going to come in your room," he told her.

"You're insane," she stated.

"Nahh, just a little bit crazy," he answered as he laid his head down on the pillow next to her. She moved away as much as she could without following off the bed and he watched her amused.

"You know, I am pretty sure this is classified as breaking and entering," she told him, firmly.

"I didn't break anything," he pointed out.

"You broke my privacy," she retorted.

"You'll get over it," he promised. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"So…I hope you realize that you hurt Taylor's feelings by not coming over," Troy said.

"I couldn't do it," she answered.

"So I guess you aren't over it then…your sister dying, I mean," he said. He heard her breath in sharply and looked over to see her wrapping her arms around herself so she was clutching her sides tightly.

"That would be a no," he muttered.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did she die," he said. Her face paled and she looked at him, anger and pain swirling in her dark brown eyes.

"I think you should leave," she said as she sat up.

"Sorry, I was just wondering," he whispered.

"Now," she said her voice and hands shaking. He sat up and walked to the balcony door. He turned to look at her and saw that she was staring at the wall. She had her arms wrapped around herself tightly as if she was afraid she was going to literally fall apart.

"Fine my ass," he muttered as he left. As he walked to his own house, he set a goal. He was going to make her fine. No matter how he was going to fix her, it would be a challenge but he needed some fun. Anyways, she was cute and he loved a cute face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day, Gabriella was sitting in the middle of her front lawn. She was wearing shorts, a tank top and was barefoot. She sat there her arms wrapped around her legs which were brought up to her chest for a while. Unfortunately, as she sat there, Troy came walking down the street. She groaned and laid down, hoping that by some miracle, he wouldn't see her. She closed her eyes tightly, praying in her head but moments later, she felt the heat from the sun leave her face. When she opened her eyes, he was standing over her with a wide grin.

"Hello my little friend," he greeted.

"Who said we were friends," she asked. He just grinned and collapsed next to her. She closed her eyes as he lay down in the grass next to her.

"Can I ask you something," he said.

"I am sure you are going to, even if I say no," she remarked.

"Yeah, true. Anyways, were you and Isabella identical twins," he asked. She felt her eyes fly open as he said her name. No one had said her name around Gabriella. Even her therapist in California had addressed her as "your twin". She looked over at Troy, who simply looked at her waiting.

"Umm, yes," she answered.

"Two of you on this earth, god have mercy," he said, smirking. She frowned and he felt his own smile deflate slightly.

"You know, it might be easier to talk about her instead of avoiding it," he said.

"It might be easier for you to mind your own business," she snapped. He was surprised by her tone and couldn't help the grin that grew on his face.

"Well, aren't we feisty today," he said.

"No, I am just annoyed. Why won't you leave me alone?" she asked.

"Because you interest me," he admitted.

"I'm not interesting," she replied.

"I beg to differ," he said.

"Well, don't beg. I am normal, okay, that's all," she told him.

"You are a lot of things but normal does not even begin to cover it," he said.

"You barely know me!" she exclaimed.

"I don't have to know you to know you," he answered as he lay back on the grass while she sat up staring at him.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Yes. You are a nice, sweet girl who is hurting. You've been hurting for some time but you don't know how to heal because in all reality, you never let go of your sister. So how can you move on when you are still holding onto her," he explained.

"What in the world are you talking about?" she said.

"Your life. You are a hurt girl but don't worry, I am going to fix you. I have decided to dedicate myself to that task," he told her.

"You really are insane," she said to him, amazed.

"No, I'm really not," he argued.

"I don't want you to fix me!" she yelled.

"Well, guess what, I am going to so get over it," he countered. She stared at him, annoyance displayed on her face. He continued to grin though.

"Gabriella!" her mother called, causing her to groan. Gina saw Gabriella and walked out of the house. She was halfway to her, when she noticed Troy, who was sitting up.

"I didn't realize you had a friend over," Gina said, smiling in surprise.

"He's not a friend, he's just Troy," Gabriella told her.

"Gabriella, be nice," Gina scolded.

"It's okay Mrs. Montez, I am used to it. I'm Troy Bolton, I live next door," he said.

"Of course Troy. I've seen you walking with your little sister a few times. It's very nice to meet you," Gina said.

"Likewise," he replied.

"Well, I am going to go inside but if you two need anything, I am right well inside," Gina said, smiling.

"Bye mom," Gabriella said.

"Bye Mrs. Montez," Troy said, smiling. Gina smiled warmly at them one more time before walking back towards the house. She looked at them before going in, smiling.

"Oh goodness," Gabriella said, falling back into the grass.

"She seems nice," Troy said.

"This is all she is going to talk about. She is probably dancing inside that house at this very moment, in joy," Gabriella told him.

"I am really cute," he said.

"The very idea of me having friends is going to make her happy for the next month," Gabriella said.

"Especially such a cute friend," he commented.

"Okay, we get it, you're cute, now please shut up," Gabriella snapped.

"Don't worry, you're cute, too," he assured her.

"No offense but I really don't think I like you," she told him.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to me," he assured her.

"I really don't want to," she told him.

"Right because of the whole stand-offish attitude you are going for. Well, I don't know what to tell you," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked annoyed.

"You are trying to seem tough and give off this I-don't-need-anyone attitude but in all reality, you need a hug…several hugs actually," he said.

"What I need is peace and quiet," she said. He pretended to zip his lips shut and throw away a key. She rolled her eyes and looked away. She was sitting up, holding her legs against her when she spoke again.

"You have a sister?" she said, suddenly.

"Yeah...Tuesday she's five. Funny thing is she was born on a Thursday," he told her with a grin. She laughed then and his grin grew.

"Hey she laughs," Troy observed out loud. She blushed then and looked away.

"It's okay to be happy," he told her softly and she looked at him surprised.

"Don't feel bad about being happy. I didn't know your sister but I am sure the last thing she wants is you to spend the rest of your life being afraid to be happy," Troy told her. She stood up then and he watched her.

"I have to go inside," she told him.

"Okay well I will see you tomorrow," he said getting up. She gave him one last look and walked up to her house. When she got to the front door she opened it and turned to look back hesitantly. He waved and she looked away quickly going inside. He smiled at the closed door and walked over to his own house whistling under his breath.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Next chapter more of Troy's obvious lack of personal space and Gabriella trying to avoid him. By the way we will eventually learn how Isabella died I promise. Please review!!)**


	4. Princess

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 4**

"Troy Bolton has personal space issues," Gabriella stated to Taylor on Monday. Taylor was at her locker and Gabriella had walked over to her.

"He does?" Taylor said.

"Yes. He came into my room on Saturday. Just climbed right up the balcony and came into my room," Gabriella told her.

"No he didn't" Taylor said, stunned.

"Yes he did," Gabriella retorted. Taylor started to laugh, while Gabriella frowned.

"This isn't funny. He has no right and then Sunday, he came and bothered me while I was trying to relax. Worst part is, my mom met him and can't stop talking about him," Gabriella exclaimed. Taylor shut her locker and looked behind Gabriella, grinning.

"Speak of the devil," Taylor said. Gabriella turned to see Troy and Chad walking towards them.

"Just great," Gabriella muttered causing Taylor to laugh.

"Hello ladies," Troy greeted.

"Hey Troy. I heard you visited Gabriella this weekend," Taylor said as Chad wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, we hung out," Troy said, grinning at Gabriella, who rolled her eyes.

"More like he broke into my house and irritated me," Gabriella told them.

"You broke into her house?" Chad said.

"Nothing broke, I entered, yes but broke, no," Troy replied.

- - -

"So you broke into her house?" Zeke said to Troy.

"I didn't break in. I entered," Troy told him.

Zeke, Troy, Chad, and Jason were already sitting down at the lunch table waiting for the rest of their friends.

"Troy, I understand that you like to live life on the daring side but Gabriella is not that type of girl. She is a sweet, nice girl," Zeke told him.

"Why does everyone keeping saying that? Am I not sweet or something," Troy said.

"No, it's just you need to be careful with her. Every since her sister died, she has been...what's the word," Zeke said.

"Small," Chad tried.

"No, it's something else," Zeke said.

"Fragile," Troy answered as he watched her enter the café.

"Perfect word. She has been fragile and she needs to be around people who will treat her with care," Zeke said.

"No, I think she needs to be around people who are going to treat her normal," Troy said.

"No, she needs people who are going to be mindful. Her heart right now is like…," Zeke started.

"Ice," Chad tried.

"Glass," Troy said.

"Yes, glass! It is very breakable. She needs to be watched after with care," Zeke said.

"I'm just trying to help her out," Troy said.

"What do you mean by help," Chad asked.

"Well, I'm going to treat her like everyone else for one," Troy said.

"You've never broken into my house," Jason pointed out.

"Don't worry, next time I am around I will," Troy assured him. Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi sat down at the table. Troy smiled at Gabriella and in return, she gave him a strange look.

"What?" he asked. Everyone was either looking at Troy and Gabriella, now silent.

"Nothing," she muttered looking at the food on her lunch tray. Everyone stopped looking at her but were still silent. He smiled at how strangely his friends were acting. Treating her like a glass figurine would get them nowhere. She needed someone to show them that she wasn't going to crack under a tiny push…she needed him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She was going to kill him. He realized that the minute she saw him on her balcony. Death would be in sight if he didn't speak fast.

"Hey Gabi," he said quickly as she walk towards him.

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

"Umm...okay, Gabriella," he muttered.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed. 'You' was the answer that came to Troy's mind first, surprising him.

"I came to warn you," he told her.

"Warn me about what?" she asked.

"Sharpay…she is having a sleepover for everyone this Saturday at her house and she plans on asking you Thursday. She figured it is enough time for you to ask your mom but not enough time for you to change your mind and make up some kind of illness," he explained.

"Oh," she said softly. He sighed and turned back to her balcony railing, getting ready to go over it.

"Wait, why did you come tell me this," Gabriella asked. He turned to face her and smiled.

"Because I didn't want you to feel ambushed. Plus, I figured it would help me get on your good side," he admitted.

"I see…well thanks," she said.

"No problem princess," Troy said as he turned back to the railing.

"Excuse me," she said, annoyed again.

"Oh come on, you don't see the similarities here? The balcony, you can't stand me but will eventually fall for me. So Aladdin," he said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him so she was standing right in front of him.

"For one, I will never ever fall for you," she said, poking him in the chest.

"Got ya," he retorted.

"Second of all, unlike Jasmine, I will let you jump off this balcony and guess what? There is no magic carpet to catch you and your giant ego," she said, poking him again.

"No genie either, you forgot about that," he reminded her, earning himself another poke.

"Also, I don't care what sick fantasy you are trying to reenact. Stay off my balcony," she said, poking him again.

"Hey Aladdin is a classic, hardly a sick fantasy," he said, still smiling.

"And another thing, no matter how nice you are to me, I am still going to not like you," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because…you annoy me," she answered.

"Not because you are secretly attracted to my sick twisted ways," he asked.

"Not a chance," she mumbled. She tried to turn but he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Bye princess," he whispered. He quickly lifted himself over her balcony railing and climbed down it, leaving her standing there, surprised.

"You know, Aladdin is a lot cuter," she yelled. She could hear him laugh as he walked across her lawn although she couldn't see him since, it was dark outside.

"Yeah right. Aladdin has nothing on me," Troy called back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day at lunch, she wanted to stomp on his foot…really hard. He was sitting next to her, humming. He was humming the song "A Whole New World" from Aladdin.

"Dude, what are you singing," Chad asked, after fifteen minutes.

"What? Oh nothing," he answered, grinning at Gabriella who couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"So, Miss Montez, tell me, what is your favorite Disney movie," he asked, leaning towards her so only she could hear him.

"I was always a Peter Pan fan," she answered.

"Really…interesting. Tuesday loves The Little Mermaid," he said, casually.

"Isabella loved Cinderella," Gabriella mentioned, surprising both of them.

"Obviously Aladdin is your favorite," she added.

"Oh no, I am a definite Sleeping Beauty fan," he told her.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah, I mean come on, she's sleeping all the time. Can you imagine how easy it must be to live with her," Troy said.

"I think she wakes up in the movie," Gabriella pointed out.

"Yeah but you have to figure, if she's dumb enough to prick her finger on a random spindle then she must be pretty dumb," Troy argued.

"She was under a spell," Gabriella said.

"So? She is still an idiot who follows random glowing balls," Troy said, biting into his burger with an air of triumph as he seemed to think he won the argument while Gabriella shook her head at him. She turned back to her yogurt, to find their friends staring at them.

"What," she asked, self-consciously.

"Nothing," Chad mumbled. Truth be told, Gabriella hadn't spoken this much since she got back and definitely with not as much feeling. Troy seemed to bring out something in her, much to everyone's amazement. Later, while they were walking out of the café, Chad asked Troy what they had been talking about.

"Disney movies," he answered simply with a grin.

"They bring everyone together," Troy said as he saw Chad's confused look.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Please review!)**


	5. Almost

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 5**

If this was normal, she was officially going insane. It was Wednesday night and Troy was in her room. When he had "entered" around seven that night, she had just sighed. No yelling, just sighing. It was ten now and he was still there but she wasn't that bothered. Mainly because he wasn't speaking. He was sitting on her floor, reading a magazine while she sat on her bed, doing homework.

"So you nervous?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had come over them.

"About what?" she replied as she looked over a math problem.

"Tomorrow! It's Thursday tomorrow which means Sharpay is going to ask you about Saturday night," Troy told her.

"I'm not nervous…are you going?" she said.

"Of course," he retorted. He looked at her for the first time in about an hour and studied her.

"They are going to want to talk about her," she mumbled.

"No, they don't want to upset you especially Chad," Troy said.

"Yeah, Chad," Gabriella said, closing her book.

"Were you all really close," he asked, glancing at the magazine.

"Yeah…we were all best friends. We met in kindergarten and stuck together. Isabella tended to have that effect on people. You always wanted to be around her," Gabriella said.

"You two were close?" he asked, although it wasn't really necessary.

"As close as two sisters could possibly be. We fought of course but we were best friends. We were very different though," she told him. He looked up and saw that there was a light smile on her face. He closed the magazine and tossed it aside.

"What was she like?" he asked curiously.

"She was loud. Even at thirteen, she would say what she wanted to say. She definitely walked to the beat of her own drum. In fact, you remind me of her sometimes. She was kind of pushy too," she said.

"Oh, now I'm pushy," he said laughing.

"I am speaking the truth and you know it! Anyways, she had a plan for everything. She had her life planned out…mine too," she admitted.

"Really? What kind of plans?" he asked.

"Well, for one, we were going to have a double wedding. She was going to marry Chad and I was going to marry Jason," Gabriella told him. He felt shock fly through him and a flare of jealousy for Jason, which was silly.

"Jason?" he said his voice shaking slightly.

"Yeah it was silly but before she, well...you know she had a huge crush on Chad and he liked her, too. He was her first kiss actually and she was his. It happened like two weeks before...you know," she told him.

"And Jason?" he urged.

"Oh yeah, I kissed Jason a week before because,well...you know… I had to follow the plan and I did have a crush on him," she admitted.

"Do you still like him?" he asked, wondering if Kelsi could take the competition.

"Oh no! I love him and Kelsi together, they fit," she answered.

"Oh okay," he said with a grin growing on his face.

"Does it bother you to see Chad and Taylor together," Troy asked.

"A little…I don't know, it's just weird I guess, I always believed that whatever Isabella planned would happen but obviously, it can't happen now. Chad deserves the chance to move on though. I'm glad he's happy," she said.

"What about you? Are you happy?" he asked.

"I think so. I feel better than I have in a while," she admitted.

"Well that would be the Bolton charm," he said, getting up off the floor.

"Or maybe it's being home again," she said.

"Nope, it's definitely me," he said as he sat down next to her on the bed. His arm brushed up against hers, sending shivers down her small frame.

"Or it could be being with my friends," she tried. He leaned back and studied her. He reached up and pushed a stray curl behind her ear, causing her cheeks to redden.

"Me," he said.

"Or being with my parents and Gavin," she stammered. His thumb reached out and traced her lips, gently causing her heart beat to quicken.

"Me," he repeated huskily as his own body started to react. His hand fell from her face but their eyes never left each others. He lifted himself up with his elbows as she leaned closer.

"Definitely me," he whispered.

"I hope not," she breathed. Her cell phone rang, causing both of them to jump.

"Crap," she muttered as she moved to get it from her night stand. This action caused her to lean over Troy making their faces became in very close proximity.

"Why hello," he whispered to her. Her lips were just inches away and he tried to think through the possible ways this could be bad and came up with nothing.

"Umm...hi," she said as she grabbed her phone and quickly pulled back.

"Hello," she said into the phone, a little too loudly.

"Oh, hi Sharpay…um no, I'm not too busy, just hanging out with Troy…yeah, he comes and goes…oh really this Saturday…actually I would love to…yeah…okay, I will see you tomorrow…Bye!" Gabriella said.

"You said yes," he said as she shut her phone.

"Yeah I did," she said slightly surprised.

"I'm glad," he told her, smiling. She studied him suspiciously.

"What exactly do you want from me," she asked.

"Nothing really, your presence is enough for me," he teased. She rolled her eyes and reached out to pinch him. He caught her hand and held it in his.

"I'm really glad you aren't following the plan," he admitted.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I think I would have to get rid of Jason," he said with a grin.

"Why?" she said, still oblivious.

"Jealousy is a powerful demon," he retorted. She blushed and looked away, staring at the balcony.

"I should probably get going," he said and she sighed, surprising the both of them.

"Okay," she whispered, getting up. He walked behind her to the balcony. She opened the doors wide and stepped onto it, leaning on the rail.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he told her and she nodded her head.

"You want a ride to school?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered.

"Okay, meet me at...say 7 at my car," he said and she nodded her head. He climbed over the balcony railing and turned himself to find her face close.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"Listening and asking me about her. I thought it would hurt to talk about her but it doesn't, not as much as I thought. Maybe it's because you didn't know her and I don't have to be afraid about getting something wrong but…thank you," she rambled.

"Don't worry about it. I like listening to you, especially when you aren't annoyed with me. Although when you are annoyed, you get this really hot look on your face," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Bye Troy," she said as she turned to leave.

"Goodnight Gabriella," Troy replied as he climbed down her balcony. Once he was down, she watched him walk to his house, a smile on her face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day, everyone was surprised when Troy and Gabriella showed up at school together. They were even more surprised when Gabriella sat next to Troy at lunch and smiled at him.

"So Troy you are coming Saturday to the sleepover right?" Sharpay asked half way through lunch. Gabriella looked at Troy, who had also glanced at her to see her reaction to the subject.

"Of course," he answered, earning a smile from Gabriella, who looked down at her salad.

"Good! Everyone is coming then. It is going to be so much fun," Sharpay exclaimed.

"Wait Gabriella, you're coming," Jason said, suddenly.

"Yep," she replied.

"Great," Jason said grinning. Troy felt an odd feeling of envy go through him, causing him to frown. What did he have to be jealous of? Well, Jason_ had_ kissed her but who cared? That was then, this was now. He had almost kissed her last night…almost being the key word.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked him, poking him in the ribs with her elbow gently. He looked up to find her dark brown eyes filled with concern.

"I'm cool," he answered.

"You look weird," she said.

"Oh, I'm not weird, totally cool. Just planning," he told her.

"Planning what," she asked.

"Don't worry about it. You'll know when it happens," he informed her.

"Well, I want to be ready," she said.

"Trust me, its better you didn't know," he said, with a grin.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Please review!!)**


	6. Fight Night

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 6**

She knew it wasn't wise. She had thought she would be able to handle it though. She had been doing so much better. She had dumped the box that contained dozens of photos of her twin and herself, only to feel pain run through her as her eyes landed on one. Isabella's face was the only thing in the photo. It had been taken by a 10 year old Gabriella with her mom's camera. The camera they were not supposed to be using. Isabella had been the one who took the camera but when the punishment came they both took it. They shared everything, including the blame. Although they had been the same age, Gabriella had always acted as the older one. She had always been the one to talk Isabella out of doing things that were ridiculous and dangerous. Gabriella was always the one who finished her homework and let her impatience sister copy. Gabriella was the one who went along with what Isabella wanted to do but stopped it when it became too much. That's why it was so surprising that Isabella's last act had been the act of a protective sister. It had come from the wrong sister at least that had been the way Gabriella had looked at it. She was the one who had always protected Isabella. In the end though, Isabella had given her life for Gabriella's. This was something that had killed Gabriella more and more every day.

She got off the picture-littered floor and sat on her bed. She laid down, her eyes closed tightly as tears squeezed out. She lay there for what seemed like hours but was really a few minutes. She knew that Troy was coming to get her so he could drive them to Sharpay's but she lay there. Later, she would realize that she was waiting for him as she lay there. He had a power over her. He could make things better. He could make the pain that was racing through her body go away…he had to.

When Troy arrived, he was surprised by the mess on the floor. The few times he had been in her room, it had been spotless and there had been no pictures. Now, on the floor, was a bunch of photos that seemed to be of her. It took him a few moments to realize that only a few were her and that several were of her and another girl who was almost identical to her. He was surprised to see that he could see a slight difference in their eyes. Gabriella's were darker than her twin's. It took Troy a few moments to realize that Gabriella was lying in her bed; it took only a moment after that to realize something was wrong. He bent down and picked up the photos and put them back in the box that was on the floor next to them. He talked quietly as he spoke his voice was gentle.

"You are doing so good Gabriella but don't do too much. You need to take this slow. Things like this take time," he told her.

She didn't say anything and he sighed. When he was finished picking up all the photos, he put it in a corner of the room. Then he slowly walked over to her bed. She continued to lay there. She wasn't crying now but he could tell that she had been.

"Gabriella," he whispered as he sat down on her bed. What happened next surprised him, due to the high speed it occurred in and the fact that it had actually happened. She moved with a surprising fast rate because before he knew it, her arms were around him, hugging him tightly. His first thought was to hug her back. His second thought was that she smelt way too good. His third thought was a smug and selfish one. His fourth thought was that she fit in his arms a lot better than she could ever fit in Jason's.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his shirt.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For putting them away," she whispered.

"You know you can't hide them forever. Sooner or later you are going to have to face this," he replied. Her face was still buried against his chest and she seemed unable and unwilling to move.

"It was my entire fault," she whispered.

"I doubt that," Troy whispered.

"But it was. You weren't there. You didn't see it. She pushed me away. I owe her everything," Gabriella whispered.

"Then why don't you pay her back and start living the life she apparently gave you," Troy retorted. The words sounded harsh to his own ears so he wasn't surprised when she pulled away. He didn't know how Isabella died and the words sounded strange in his mouth but familiar to her ears.

"Let's just go," Gabriella said then, her voice cold.

"Gabriella, wait, I'm sorry okay, I'm just frustrated that's all," he told her. She seemed to be ignoring him though. She picked up her bag that contained her pajamas and such. When she turned to face him, her face was set into a look of blankness.

"We aren't leaving until you tell me," he said.

"Tell you what?" she asked annoyed.

"What happened to your sister," he replied.

"That is really none of your business," she told him.

"So we are just going to go back to you hating me now," Troy answered.

"I never hated you Troy, you are being dramatic," Gabriella muttered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Everyone knows but me, so it's not like I can't find out. I just figured it would be better if I heard it from you," Troy said.

"Shut up Troy," she said.

"I'm sure Jason will tell me," he commented.

"Shut up," she repeated.

"Or Chad even," he added.

"Just shut up!" she yelled.

"What? You don't want to tell me so why can't I just ask one of them?!" Troy shot back. Both of their eyes were flashing dangerously. They were out to hurt each other now waiting to see who would bleed first.

"It's none of your business," she retorted.

"You're my friend so it is my business," he answered.

"Whoever gave you the impression that we were friends was sadly mistaken," Gabriella told him, coldly.

"Whatever, I'm done with you and trying to be your friend. All you ever do is treat me like shit anyway. Get your own ride," he said as he turned for the door.

"Well, you know what; I don't need your ride because I'm not going! And I definitely don't need you. I never did, you just couldn't take a hint," she said. She could see the pain flash in his eyes and knew that she had hit a nerve.

"Whatever," he mumbled as he went through her door for the first time. He slammed it behind him and she laughed hollowly. She stood there, frozen to the spot. The laughter stopped and her face froze as she realized he wasn't coming back. She counted to fifty in her head and the door didn't open. He had left her and she deserved it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sharpay called her when she didn't show up after an hour and she made up an excuse. She wasn't sure if Troy went because she didn't ask. She got a ride to school from her mother. When she got to homeroom, he was there but she ignored him. Although he wasn't talking to her so it was easy to ignore him. At lunch though, the only seat open was the one next to him. She sat down and he didn't look up.

"So did they tell you what happened Saturday night?" Taylor whispered to Gabriella.

"Umm…no," she answered.

"Well, Kelsi and Jason broke up," Taylor told her.

"Just fucking great."

"Oh no!"

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other then. She realized quickly that he didn't go Saturday night and from the tired look on his face, he had been missing as much sleep as her.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. The surprise on her face mirrored the surprise in her head.

"What did you just say?" he asked. She might as well have sworn from the look on his face.

"I said I'm sorry. You were right. I do treat you like shit and you don't deserve it. You've been nothing but nice to me since I got here and I mistreated you. I'm sorry," she told him. The shock on his face may have been funny if she hadn't been so serious.

"Wow. I…umm…didn't expect that," he said.

"I'm sorry too. I said some really stupid stuff but I was just frustrated, that's all," he told her.

"I understand I can be difficult," she admitted. He laughed softly and suddenly touched her cheek with his hand. His fingers caressed her cheek and both seemed to stop breathing for a few moments. They heard someone cough and he dropped his hand. Both looked at their friends blushing. They were all watching Troy and Gabriella, with amused looks on their faces.

"So did you two ditch the sleepover…together?" Chad asked then.

"No, no, no, no! We…umm…did not ditch together! We or rather I, wasn't even ditching. I just couldn't come but I promise to come to the next one," Gabriella said.

"What happened to you?" Taylor asked Troy.

"Gabriella yelled at me," Troy answered.

"I did not! Anyways, you slammed my door!" she gasped.

"Oh, what do you care? I'm not your friend remember?" he teased.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it kid. I'm a man, I can take a little abuse from you," he told her.

"Is it just her or can I abuse you too?" Chad asked.

"Just the pretty little lady," Troy said, causing Gabriella to blush.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Sorry it took so long to get up but school just started and I have AP English which gives me a ton of homework and I am a senior so yeah more work! Hope it wasn't too dramatic. Please review!!)**


	7. Feelings

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 7**

"So yeah, that's about it," she told him.

"Excuse me," he said.

"What?" Gabriella said, smiling. She was sitting on her bed, her hands in her lap and a smile that had seemed permanently there for the past two weeks.

"I wasn't listening, so repeat everything you have said in the last…say, thirty minutes," Troy said from where he sat on her bed, directly across from her. He was leaning against the backboard of her bed, a grin on his face.

"Troy," she sighed, annoyed.

"I'm sorry Gabi. I was thinking about jelly but I am listening now," he told her. She rolled her eyes and wondered how in the world this was normal. If you had told her when she first came home that the high point of the day would be when Troy Bolton climbed up her balcony, she most likely would have decked you but now, a life without Troy just sounded….weird.

"I didn't tell you the biggest news," she teased.

"What's that?" he asked peering at her from half closed eyes.

"Jason asked me out," she said smiling. She knew it would bother him. If Jason even glanced at her, Troy gave him a dirty look.

"Oh really," he said, his smile disappearing as his eyes opened completely.

"Yep," she replied as she brought her hand up to brush it through her hair.

"What did you say?"

"When and where."

"Well isn't that nice? Congratulations. I guess the plan is going just as it should," he retorted as he got off her bed. He jammed his feet into his sneakers and strode over to the balcony doors. He opened them and cool air shot into the room.

"You leaving," she asked innocently.

"Well I don't think it's appropriate if I hang out with you since you are going to begin dating one of my best friends," he answered as he walked onto the balcony. She followed him and tried not to laugh.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," Troy said as he went to swing his leg over the railing.

"Troy, are you serious?" she asked him.

"Hey, why don't you call Jason if you are so lonely," he asked her, annoyed.

"Maybe I will," she replied. He gave her a look then climbed down the balcony as she bit her lip, trying to keep the laughter from escaping her.

- - -

"You seem to be in a bad mood," Chad observed as Troy slammed his locked closed.

"I'm not in a bad mood. I am in a great mood," Troy retorted sarcastically. He turned to see Gabriella walking down the hall with Taylor and he stared at her. When her eyes met his, she smiled but he frowned and looked away.

"Something wrong in paradise?" Chad asked, amused as he noticed the exchange between his two friends.

"Did Jason ask her out?" Troy asked him. Chad laughed then but Troy glared at him.

"Yeah but she said no," Chad answered.

"Wait, she said no?!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yeah," Chad replied and with that, Troy ran down the hall but he was too late. He sighed as the bell rang and decided to wait until lunch to talk to her. When lunch did come, he was a lot happier. Even when he saw Jason talking to her, he felt his happiness going up as he realized that she had said no to him. He sat down next to her and grinned.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"You said no," he whispered.

"Aw, who told you? I was having fun," she teased.

"Chad and that wasn't nice at all," he retorted, a smile on his face nonetheless.

"Well, I was having fun. I realize of course it may not have been fun for you but the question is why wasn't it fun for you," she replied.

"You really want the answer to that?" he asked.

"Yes I do," she answered.

"Well, you are going to have to wait until I find out what the answer to that question is," he admitted.

"Because you like her," Chad whispered under his breath. Troy heard him but luckily Gabriella didn't. Troy shot Chad a dirty look anyways.

"Well, whatever are you coming over tonight because my mom wants to know," Gabriella asked him.

"I will be there…my mom is making some tofu crap so yeah, I would rather skip that," Troy answered, causing her to laugh.

"My mom will be extremely happy."

"Well, that's because she likes me way more than she likes you," he said with a grin on his face. His mood had gone from depressed, distraught and angry to giddy within minutes and it was all because of her.

"You have some serious problems," Chad murmured.

"I'm going to lock you in a closet if you aren't quiet," Troy mumbled back.

"You can't lock your feelings in a closet," Chad shot back.

"But I can still lock you in there so shut up," he whispered.

"What are you two muttering about?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing!" they chimed together.

"You two are such weirdos," Gabriella sighed.

"But only one of us wants to be _your_ weirdo," Chad sang under his breath, causing Troy to stomp on his foot under the table.

"Dude!" Chad yelled.

"Sorry," Troy muttered insincerely.

"You in love equals me in pain," Chad groaned.

"Chad, what the hell?" Troy exclaimed.

"Troy, what is wrong with you?" Gabriella asked a surprised look on her face. Troy's face turned red as he looked down at his lunch tray.

"Nothing really. I'm fine," Troy told her.

"Because you have entered his life and now he knows his purpose," Chad explained. Immediately, everyone turned to look at him and he realized that he had spoken a little louder than he meant.

"What did you just say?" Gabriella asked.

"I said the…ummm…turkey sub is really good tonight…or rather today. Yeah, it's great," Chad told him as he bit into his _ham and cheese_ sub.

"Don't ask," Troy told Gabriella, who grinned.

- - -

"Seriously, just tell me," Troy pleaded to Chad as he wheeled around in Troy's desk chair in front of his computer. They were in his room after school and Troy was pleading for Chad to tell him the one thing he didn't know about Gabriella.

"_But it was. You weren't there. You didn't see it. She pushed me away. I owe her everything," Gabriella whispered._

"_Then why don't you pay her back and start living the life she apparently gave you," Troy retorted. The words sounded harsh to his own ears so he wasn't surprised when she pulled away. He didn't know how Isabella died and the words sounded strange in his mouth but familiar to her ears._

He needed to know how Isabella Montez had died. He couldn't fix Gabriella unless he knew. The only person he felt comfortable asking was Chad, which was strange because he knew now that they had been a lot closer than he had first been told.

"It's hard to talk about Isabella...for everyone," Chad told him.

"I understand that but how am I supposed to fix her if I don't know what happened," Troy asked.

"Who said you have to fix her?" Chad asked. Troy opened his mouth to speak and then stopped.

"Exactly. No one asked you to fix her. So just stop."

"I can't just stop. She means too much to me now," Troy admitted. Chad stared at Troy, a strange look on his face. He turned away and faced the computer, then typed something on a search engine. Troy sighed, thinking that he was getting nowhere with Chad. He leaned into his bed and closed his eyes as Chad typed away. After a few moments, there was silence and he felt Chad sit on his bed. He opened his eyes, only to see Chad staring at him with a solemn look on his face.

"Go ahead," Chad told him, gesturing to the computer. Troy got up and sat in his chair. His eyes read the article quickly shock spreading through his body.

"She was shot?" he asked, rather than stated, although he could read it for himself. For some reason he hadn't pictured this. When he thought of a death like this where someone was hurt from it, he had thought something like car accident.

"Isabella pushed Gabriella out of the way," Chad stated.

_Bitter_

Troy studied his best friend, who was staring at the far wall.

"Then she left. She left us all because she couldn't deal with it. We were all close to her yet she ditched us all," Chad muttered.

_Anger_

"It was her sister…her twin...she was in pain. She couldn't deal with your pain, too," Troy told him.

"We tried to help her but she didn't want us to," Chad mumbled.

_Defensive_

"She didn't want help then but she needs it now. I can help her," Troy told him.

"You can't just fix everything Troy. It's not that simple."

_Annoyed_

"I can try," he replied. The look on Chad's face surprised Troy. He was beginning to realize that Gabriella wasn't the only one who was still in pain from the passing of Isabella.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it! I know it has been forever and this sucks but I wanted to put up something. Next chapter how her sister died will be told in more detail. Please review!! I want to know what you are all thinking!) **


	8. Mean Words

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… **

**Chapter 8**

It was a silent, easy decision. Troy would say nothing to Gabriella about her sister. He made up a thousand excuses why but it always came back to the fact that he knew bringing it up would hurt her. He didn't want to see her in pain…especially not if he was causing it.

"I guess I just don't get the point," Gabriella told him. They were at school, in the gym. This was his sanctuary or at least it used to be before she showed up. Now her bedroom was the place he felt most at home or maybe it was when he was with her that he felt most at home.

"The point is the thrill of it all. The adrenaline rush you get when you are running down the court. The feeling of excitement that runs through you when you go for that shot and then make it," he tried to explain to her. She stared at him with an amused smile.

"You're cute when you're happy," she observed.

"I'm always happy," he retorted as he dribbled slowly around her.

"Is it possible for someone to always be happy? I don't think so," she said.

"I do," he replied as he shot the ball. It was all net and he grinned.

"See? That is what I am talking about," he told her as he turned to look at her.

"So basketball makes you happy," she asked as she watched him grab the ball from the ground. He walked over to her, a smile on his face.

"Other things make me happy," he replied.

"Like what?" she asked as she reached over to take the ball from his hands. He gave it up easily. She walked around him, still holding the ball in her hand and he turned to look back at her. He wasn't sure if it was a smart move on his behalf but he decided to give it a shot. He could feel a rush of adrenaline go through him as he stepped closer to her. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Her back was against his chest now. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and bent down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"This makes me happy," he whispered into her ear. She was still holding the basketball in her hand and he could see her slender fingers tense up. However, she leaned back, surprising him.

"What about you," he asked.

"What about what?" she asked, momentarily distracted.

"What makes you happy?" he whispered.

"You," she answered softly. A smug smile grew on his face as she leaned against him.

"Very nice answer Montez," he whispered.

"Why thank you," she said smiling.

"I am quite impressed with your flirting skills they seem to be much better then your basketball ones," he whispered into her ear as he pushed the basketball from her hands and slipped his fingers through hers.

"You like them when they are being used for you but when I am using them on someone else like Jason you get upset," she observed.

"That's because it is such a waste to use them on Jason," he told her.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because everyone knows you aren't supposed to end up with him," Troy stated, very sure of himself.

"Oh really? Who am I supposed to end up with?" she asked. He took his hand from hers and took a step back, causing her to turn around and look at him.

"Me," he answered, a grin on his face.

"You?" she said, smirking as she crossed her arms.

"Of course. I mean everyone knows it. It's just the way things are supposed to be," he told her.

"Who is everyone?" she asked, frowning as he grabbed the basketball from the floor.

"Everyone, like Tuesday," he said.

"Tuesday is five," she retorted.

"One of the smartest five year olds you will ever meet. Anyways, it is just like Jasmine and Aladdin. They were meant to be together and sure enough they ended up together just like we will," he told her.

"You really need to stop basing your life off of Disney movies," she said.

"You really need to start believing in the goodness of love and that laughter is the cure for everything," Troy told her.

"You need to realize that life doesn't always have a happy ending," she countered.

"But sometimes it does," he said softly before turning to shoot the ball.

"My life is not going to have a happy ending Troy," she told him.

"Just because she didn't get a happy ending doesn't mean you can't," he said, not turning to face her as he broke the promise he made to himself. It was silent in the gym then and after a few moments, she heard her footsteps…walking away.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry," he said, turning to see her stop at the door.

"Why can't you just leave it? Why do you always have to bring her up? I just don't get it. Everything was fine," she exclaimed.

"You are never going to be fine until you deal with this," he countered.

"I have dealt with it. You are the one who seems bothered by it," she said.

"Your sister died and I am bothered by it because you haven't gotten over anything. Gabriella you still blame yourself for a situation you had no control over," he yelled, desperately trying to get her to see reason.

"You have no idea what situation I was in! You have no idea how hard it is for me to be here when she should be," she yelled back.

"The bullet hit_ her_ Gabriella, not you and it was that way for a reason," he shouted. After the words left his mouth, he was shocked. It was obvious from the loss of color on her face that she was shocked too.

"Who told you," she asked in a soft voice after a few moments of silence.

"Chad," he answered.

"You had no right to go investigating my business. When are you going to get the fact that I don't want your help? I don't need to be fixed. I'm fine and I don't need you acting like you're my counselor," she said.

"I'm sorry if I am not like Chad and everyone else who wants to pretend that you are fine. I am so sorry if I don't want to sit around and tip toe around things," he said sarcastically.

"They do that because they are my friends. They don't want to hurt me," she countered.

"No Gabriella, they feel bad for you. They pity you because, guess what, they are too wrapped up in their own feelings to give a shit about how much it hurts you. For God's sakes Chad is still in love with your sister which is why Taylor doesn't bring her up. Taylor doesn't care about you she just wants everyone to forget about her for her own selfish reasons. Jason is hoping that you will follow the plan that Isabella so carefully set out for you which is why he is so quick to comfort you," Troy retorted.

He knew as soon as he had realized what he had said that it had come out wrong. It shouldn't have come out at all but it had and he would have given anything to take it back once he saw the look on her face. She didn't say anything. She just turned and left the gym, leaving him standing there wondering how things could change so drastically in a matter of seconds.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Sorry it is short and so late. I started it a while ago and ended it now so it lead to a different ending then planned I guess. Troy is trying out some tough love. Please review!!)**


	9. First Book!

Hello fellow writers and readers! I have finally done it! I have finally written and self published my first book on Amazon. I figured who better to tell the good news than my first readers! It is definitely along the same vein as my fanfics so I hope you guys will go buy my first book and read it :D I would love to see what you think of my next step in writing. The name is Work in Progress by Brianna St. Jean. I really hope you guys like it.


End file.
